


A Reliable Source (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, brief discussion of violence and cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Komeda gives a candid interview about what she thinks happened to The Murder husbands. She's never been afraid to talk about someone behind their backs and she won't start now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reliable Source (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Reliable Source](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248919) by [mackenziebutterschnapps (hannibalsbattlebot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsbattlebot/pseuds/mackenziebutterschnapps). 



> For the 'on the outside' challenge at fan_flashworks. 
> 
> Thank you to mackenziebutterschnapps for permission to record this! It's part of a series/[collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Of_Two_Murder_Husbands) by different writers that is in progress, and is a fascinating idea. I'm in love with the two stories posted so far and looking forward to seeing more of them.
> 
> The music used at the start and end is from Handel - Suite in D minor.

A Reliable Source at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i4tz4cei99zujuj/a_reliable_source.mp3) and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/74i9x8bfcpfvw5a/a_reliable_source.mp3?dl=0). 

The file is 18.17 min / 17.1Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave mackenziebutterschnapps some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.


End file.
